Companies invest large sums of money both in hiring quality employees and training those employees to most effectively perform their jobs. For many companies, such as consulting companies where their product is their employees, developing and delivering training can be critical to the company's success. However, training is often viewed by employees as a rudimentary, or boring, task, and the employees then do not take the training seriously and do not benefit as much as they could from their training experiences. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to develop a systematic procedure for creating a surprising and delighting level of excellence in the various aspects of a training experience, and to develop a training experience that provided benefits in addition to merely imparting knowledge or skills on its participants.